


ghostin'

by phxydove



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aged up characters, Character Death, Kise Ryouta-centric, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not major though, akashi is sad, but insecure, but loving, kise is a sweet boyfriend, mentioned gom, past! nijiaka, so here i am, this one-shot is short oml, this tag rarely updates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22530274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phxydove/pseuds/phxydove
Summary: ↣ sometimes, ghostin' someone is just necessary
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Kise Ryouta, Akashi Seijuurou/Nijimura Shuuzou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	ghostin'

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone! this is my very first ff here in ao3 and i'm glad to share my first work with all of you. 
> 
> inspired by the heat of the moment, sudden depression and ariana grande.

There was it again.

Gentle faint sobs echoed in the dimly-lidded room.

Kise gradually opened his eyes to see his boyfriend hunched beside him, shaking profoundly with his breathing hitching now and then.

Worried, he glanced at the clock.

_3.45 am_

The blonde slowly sat up, feeling the cold wind of the early morning slapping his body. He shifted and leisurely wrapped his long arms around the shorter boy, bringing him towards his chest.

_He's so small._

"Shh, calm down Akashicchi. It's alright."

He whispered lovingly, burying his nose into the soft, magenta locks of his lover which was strawberry-scented.

The crimson-haired boy let out his tears, clutching onto the taller's shirt tightly as if his life depends on it. Kise only hummed softly and combed the marroon locks, occasionally whispered sweet nothings while rocking the both of them.

"S-shuuzuo. . ."

Kise bit his lips, suddenly afraid his voice would subconsciously crack.

"Seijuurou, look at me."

The latter shook at the use of his first name.

He lightly cupped his suitor's cheeks which were red with tears. Brushing away the long bangs that covered his eyes, Kise kissed Akashi's button nose while eyeing into the dazed cat-like red eyes.

_It burns._

_No, Ryouta! Be strong, be strong for him!_

"I know you miss him, we all do too."

Kise immediately almost heard what Akashi was about to say.

"And no, we all don't blame you on Nijimura's death, okay?"

Flinched again.

Too blunt. _Way_ too blunt.

Kise himself felt his heart tighten up, stinging.

His precious ruby was crying over his ex-lover and what was Kise doing? Making it worse!

_Idiot!_

_He would do this better than me._

The blonde's heart dropped. Tears threatening to fall.

Before Kise started to hit himself on the head, arms enveloped around his torso and light sniffles can be heard. He froze. 

The arms tightened.

"T-thank you, Ryouta."

It was a murmur, but it was all it takes for the dam to break. Glass tears streamed down the blonde's pretty face and he tried to wipe it endlessly.

Kise opened his eyes that he didn't know he closed and gawked at the kneeling crimson-head to reach his eye level.

In the carmine-coloured eyes, he can see his reflection. Not clouded or unfocused.

Just him.

Akashi Seijuurou just wants him.

The golden-blond who was holding back now freed his tears.

His pain.

His fears.

His insecurities.

Just for Akashi to come and kiss his tears away.

Oh, how the tables have turned.

Akashi leaned back and smiled dejectedly. "Now, I hate myself more for making you cry than Nijimura-san's death."

With a broken chuckle, the crying blonde lunged himself onto the redhead.

"I want to be strong for you, Seicchi. Don't want you to deal more than you already have."

The smaller returned the hug, sniffing in the expensive cologne on the blonde.

"But my boyfriend is crying because of me, hurting because of me."

_Boyfriend._

Kise felt his heart leapt at that.

At the same time, tore at the visible voice crack in the red-haired's soft tone.

Kise's emotions were all over the place.

"Please never hate yourself, you are very lovable."

The blonde told him, his voice turned serious. The redhead frowned and raised a brow.

"Am I now?"

"Yes."

Akashi softly snickered, which was the sweetest thing Kise has heard over the past few days. Kise moved away to look at his lover.

Red-rimmed magenta eyes, lightly pink-dusted cheeks and tousled slightly long crimson hair.

The pink cheeks turned red. A smile crept up the latter's embarrassed face.

Before all this happened, Nijimura Shuuzou was in the heart of his crimson-haired lover. A relationship of three years that ended on a very tragic note.

A fight between the two, then a collision with a truck.

It had left a very distraught and vulnerable Akashi Seijuurou.

It frightened the others of how frail, depressed and devastated an emperor could be.

Kise and the other generation of miracles had stepped up to support the lifeless redhead.

Which had led the golden-blond to fall for the shorter one, harder than he imagined he would.

Fast forward two years after, and there they were.

Akashi still having a certain black-haired senpai plaguing his memories and dreams. Kise, who is now his suitor, would be beside him to comfort him, support him and cherish him.

Kise finds it fitting though.

Two people, one with a broken heart and another with an unlimited amount of uncertainties, finding comfort and love in each other's arms.

"I love you, Ryouta."

Kise smiled genuinely. Not the one he would flash in his photoshoots or his fangirls.

He feels some of his self-doubts scurrying away.

He kissed the soft, somewhat chapped lips of his beloved ruby.

"I love you too, Seijuurou."

**Author's Note:**

> i hope i didn't make any of the characters too ooc but akashi just deserves to be human and let his guard down around his boyfriend, okay?
> 
> kise would always be the supportive, loving boyfriend which he is (and a playboy but he passed that era ahem ahem) but he is also a model, so he always face doubts and being in this relationship puts himself into the test.
> 
> anyhoo, i hope you enjoy this lil fanfic~
> 
> comments are appreciated~


End file.
